Five Ideas From The Simulated Multi-verse
Discussion on SciFi Ideas 4 comments Five Ideas From The Simulated Multi-verse Vanessa Ravencroft Vanessa Ravencroft Mark Ball a year ago But he showed one thing that can't be picked up in an Academy - It must be there from the start. Leadership. Able to make men, aliens and women follow out of conviction not ordered obedience. The greatest leaders the world have seen are not the product of Academies or schools (they are only there to give the officer the tools.: Here is an excerpt of one of my stories explaining this: He stared at Olafson .”Answer me with the truth if you have even one shred of dignity left. Did you ever go to command school?” “No.” “Have you ever been an ensign?” “No.” “What was your rank before you decided to be an acting Captain?” “Midshipman.” -- Stahl took a very deep breath and said. “Only my devotion to law and order restrains me from doing what I want to do know. It is the first time in my life I actually considering breaking it and your neck right after it. The Assembly gave you the power to summon me and that is the reason I am here. If the Assembly comes to the conclusion that I am not fit to do my job, I will hand in my immediate resignation. For now I will answer your questions. Testing the command ability of a young officer is part of the process to find Captains. Every commanding officer will have to make life and death decisions. Not just for him but for every soul under his or her command. To this day there is no known method to teach that. It has to be there from the start. The Academy process uses constant tests, from the very first day to the last to filter out those who are not meant to command. It uses thousands of scenarios and tests. To expose an untested young officer to a very real unexpected situation where real decisions must be made is a time tested and approved method to do so. My decision to test Midshipman Olafson and others before him is actually part of Command school. Hands on field experience in real situations are far superior to any simulated tests. Like others before him, Olafson showed to have this natural command ability and was groomed to become a Star ship captain from the start. Since you failed in every single test and your instructors and evaluators strongly recommended that you are never in any command position, I will explain it to you, but more so to the Assembly. Command ability is not giving a person an order and expect it to be carried out. It is the ability to give the right order at the right moment each and every time without thinking of rules and regulations yet adhering to them. It is the ability to make the right decision no matter what sacrifice and hardship it might cause including the death of every single person under his or her command. Including ones best friends, family and ultimate self sacrifice without a moment of hesitation. It is the ability to lead others without the need for ranks by inspiring others to follow orders given out of conviction and the desire to do their very best and sacrifice everything to achieve the objective. It can not be thought, or quantified. It must be there and be at the core of a being. The single most important task of our fleet is to find those individuals and hone their skills and ability.” Stahl had talked facing Augustus but now he spoke into the Cam bot and thus to the Assembly and the Union. There is no Command specialization at the Academy for that very reason. Command school is not there to teach something that cannot be taught. It only gives the future Captain the tools to do the day to day job. Not a single word or class is taught on what it means to command. Everyone admitted knows it already. Serving as an XO is a time tested method to add experience, to develop his or her command style. Neither Command school nor being an XO is required or codified in any regulation. The only requirement becoming a Captain is demonstrating the ability to command a Union ship to the satisfaction of five senior command officers who in turn recommend the Captains commission to fleet command. Captain Brutus who was ridiculed before the entire Union only moments ago. Was the Captain of the USS R'Tisis.” A sudden swell of voices confirmed that many remembered the R'Tisis. Augustus used the pause to interrupt,”Well you did answer the question. A ...” Now Admiral Augustus was interrupted by the Vordirian representative. ”I put forth the motion to let Admiral Stahl finish. Usually all we get to hear is the short reports of Stahl's successes and deeds. We never really hear him talk. Now he revealed the identity of the hero of Voridia. I received 45 million requests of my people in the last minute to laud Captain Brutus and I will do so later,but now I call for a vote to let Stahl talk as much as he wants. We might never get the chance to hear him that long again.” Every one who could stand did, and the Speakers voting panel lit up in a bright green while the Assembly cheered and chanted the name Stahl. The speaker said.”That was the fastest 100 percent vote in Assembly history! In my position as speaker I must stay neutral. As representative of the Garbini I cheerfully agree and as private person I actually wish you would object, Admiral Augustus.” Augutus grunted.”How can I object. This hearing has turned into a public spectacle without respect for the process or the law.” The Garbini said. “The Union public opinion is the law. Now Admiral Stahl please continue, the Assembly and the Union would be very grateful.” McElligott was certain if Stahl would have asked to be the new Emperor of the Union and declare them his Empire, he would have been confirmed as such within the hour. Stahl said. “It is not me who deserves this credit. It is representative Brutus indeed. The Voridian is quite right, Captain Brutus defended the Voridian planet against an overwhelming force of Shiss. The details of this fight is known to many and public record. Over two thousand Fleet personnel lost their lives, The ship a burning wreck. Captain Brutus not only defeated the space fleet of the Shiss. He personally led a ground assault with what crew he had left and freed the Voridian council and saved the lives of every Voridian child in the communal hatchery by preventing the Shiss massacre already commencing. He organized the Voridians and secured the city. He was shot and most of his body burned. His suit kept him alive until he was found by Union Marines a few days later. Once he was restored, he wanted us to keep his deeds secret. He said that he only did what any Union officer would do and refused special or public recognition. He also refused the promotion to Admiral several times so he could stay Captain of his ship. He asked to retire as he didn't want to command another ship. He received the Assembly Medal of Honor, again asking to keep his name secret. The Pan Saran emperor however heard about it and appointed him to be the Representative of Pan Saran.” Stahl stood in attention and saluted to the cam bot and in turn to the Pan Saran. The former Captain also stood and a tear pearled down his face.”Receiving your salute Admiral Stahl is the highest honor possible,Sir.” The Assembly was eerie quiet. Not even Augustus dared to interrupt this moment, even he knew they would call for his immideate execution if he said something now. To the Voridian representative Brutus said. ”Please celebrate your freedom and not a man. I am thankful I was part of your liberation. If you want to show your gratitude, remember the beings who made the ultimate sacrifice. The members of my crew and the Voridians who fought with us to secure your freedom.” He then saluted and sat back down. This little excerpt illustrates what I wanted to say about Kirk (The real one) If I had to choose under what Captain to serve , It be James Tiberius Kirk hands down. Adapt and overcome, not giving up against insurmountable odds and inspiring others to follow is what makes a Captain, not Academies and experience. VR Category:Fragments Category:Discussion on SciFi Ideas